tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Aftermath of the Oil Platform Attack
Characters: Benin-Jeri, Jetfire, Starscream, Typhoon, Wheeljack Location: Blackrock Oil Platform Date: February 18, 2015 TP: Galvatron TP Summary: Autobots deal with the results of the Decepticon attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform Category:2015 Category:Cult of Galvatron TP Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Wednesday, February 18, 2015, 5:10 PM ----------------------------------------------- Blackrock Oil Platform : The Blackrock oil platform is the largest of its kind, bringing oil up from the Gulf floor at an astounding rate. Oil tankers dock and leave the platform continuously just to keep up with production. ;Contents: *Autobot Shuttle <''Veracity''> Typhoon is on the oil platform, doing her best to help with the post-attack reconstruction. Starscream isn't really here. He just haunts your most horrific nightmares that you see him even in waking terror. Jetfire flies in and descends. He looks around and says in a dismayed tone "unbelievable..." Typhoon looks up. "Hey, Jetfire. Yeah, it's bad. They're still trawlin' for Benin-Jeri -- he's down there, somewhere." The Veracity has been landed since last night, and looks almost as banged up as the oil platform. Ty, however, looks fine physically, if a little tired. Spike continues to help in the clean-up. As a former Blackrock employee - he feels especially steamed at this latest attack. Typhoon looks over at Spike. "This is gettin' a little too familiar." Spike nods. He pauses and looks around, not recognizing what he's hearing. "Yeah...just a sec." Typhoon smiles, shaking her head, and goes back to what she was doing. Spike sends a radio transmission. Spike shields his phone and looks at Typhoon in a slightly panicked tone. "Have you seen Crosscut around?!" Jetfire finds a platform sturdy enough to stand on, and activates a sonar-like device, trying to locate Benin-Jeri. Typhoon drawls, "Who? The little guy?" Typhoon tries to picture Crosscut. "Does he look like Skids?" Ben is far below, floating in the water and doing his best Man of Steel impression. Spike nods in frustration, trying to do two conversations at once. "Yeah...little - he's big into communication - kind of a stickler for ... everything?" Typhoon drawls, "Nope. I ain't seen him." Spike frowns and tries to describe Crosscut "He's like... what a typical Autobot would look like, but smaller - got the faceplate..." He sighs "Awesome." Spike sends a radio transmission. Jetfire looks down at the water. "I cannot submerge myself...I'll try to radio him." Spike sends a radio transmission. Wheeljack walks out of the shuttle carrying a whole bunch of broken down parts. He stumbles a bit, "Dag nabbit, son of a cyber vermin warmonger!" It all falls in a perfect pile in front of him. "Know what? This junk can suck fumes from my exhaust vents." he tosses a small device on it and it suddenly all disintegrate. He announces to no one in particular, "Welp. Inside's fixed. Just needs some paint. I don't paint. It's in the contract." Spike nods, jumping slightly at Wheeljack's triggery temper. "Easy..." Benin-Jeri floats below the dock, arms out, bubbles drifting up from his motorcycle helmet. Wheeljack looks down at Spike. "I'm fine. I'm just slagged off. Got shot. And I just had this chassis re-aligned. Do you know how much time it takes to get that done? Needless to say, it's A LOT. Not to mention, the bird got all scuffed up and Ironhide's going to need serious work after the beating he took. I'm getting tired of Megatron and Starscream kickin' our afts. Real smeggin tired." Typhoon looks over. "But that... that Space Bridge thing... that was cool!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "OK...I know this is asking a lot, but can I commission a shuttle?" Spike looks up at Wheeljack and sighs. "I know... trust me, I know." Wheeljack shrugs at Typhoon, "Yeah. Thanks. It was a neato test. A little safe by my standards...I meant rudimentary. Rudimentary. Not very cutting edge. The real trick is to do it on a vessel travelling at FTL. Now that. That would be wicked. Trans-light Telewarp theory. Not as cool a name as LUCY. But hey, I got nothin."" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "That depends kid. Whatcha want it for?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "New contact..." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Possible ally - Cyb'tronian" Spike sends a radio transmission. <> The college dropout, Spike says, "And if Crosscut is on this channel, he is MORE than welcome to help out on this." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "We can use all the help we can get at this point. But can ya trust em? After the crap I just seen pulled over that whole Megatron revival thing, I'm startin' ta think Red Alert may not be crazy." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "I doubt VERY strongly Red's going to allow it. And not knowing anything about this potential "ally" - I'm thinking instead of rolling out the welcome mat of Earth and dealing a potential threat - maybe we meet this 'bot...or 'con on neutral territory." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "...or am I totally overthinking this?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "OK, Teletraan One...Teletraan Two, or anyone else - put this name through your database - Nebula" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Better safe than sorry. But it ain't Red's call. Ratchet and I maintain the bloody things, we make the call on shuttle requisitions unless Prime objects or Jetfire needs it for a military op." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "OK...I'll leave it up to you guys - it's your shuttle. It's your energon. I was just contacted by Dealiticus that this may be someone worth talking to." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Then do it. Just don't take the one I'm standin next ta. The insides may be fixed but the engines are still in worse shape than a Sharkticon on Quint decadence day." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Teletraans I & II lack any information on this 'Nebula'. I will accompany you if you wish to go. Best to know what we're dealing with -- ally or threat." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "OK, so it's Crosscut and me so far. Anyone else want to head out?" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Kid, I'd loveta...but I'm not the best diplomat. Friendly enough, but mouth to cerebro core filter? Not so good. Plus the Veracity and I have a few more rounds to go before she's back in tip top shape. Then she'll owe me dinner." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Sorry...decadence day?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Understood, Wheeljack" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Quint festival of their twisted form of ethics and basic worship of anything...uh...well. Let's just say. It's ugly. REAL ugly." <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Ever heard of that movie Hostel?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Can you do a search in your human culture database for 'Mardi Gras' - is it like that?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "And no, never saw 'Hostel'" <> Herr Doktor Wheeljack says, "Like that...only with more energon spilt. I'll leave it at that. Best I do." A shuttle comes by and picks up Spike. =D Wheeljack starts to work on the Veracity's engines. Typhoon walks over and watching Wheeljack work. Wheeljack whistles a little as he works, "That's right sweetheart." obviously talking to the shuttle. He's forward, but he's not Han Solo. He wouldn't call Typhoon that, "Let's see what we have here." he pulls a panel off and would frown if he could, "That, darlin...is not what we want to see in the mornin. You're more scuffed up than Snarl after a playdate." he shakes his head, "Hmmmm. We're gonna need some serious work here." With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Robot mode. Typhoon asks gingerly, "Need any help?" Jetfire transforms into his robot mode and walks to Wheeljack. He nods with satisfaction. "Well done! Is she ready to fly?" Wheeljack looks over at Jetfire, "Just about. Just got to replace this engine coil. Thankfully, Blackrock just happened ta have one. They're bringing it up now. Don't worry, I'll see to it they're compensated. Least I could do after all." he looks down then looks over at Typhoon, "Yeah, kid. You can help. I need some help mounting this thing..." he nods where to the forklift as it brings in the experimental Blackrock overdrive engine coil. "Not really a one mech job unless yer Grimlock. And I don't really think we want him fixin stuff." Jetfire looks around. "To the human with the uppermost leadership role in this vicinity, my name is Jetfire. I offer my sincere thanks to this gift, and assure you that we will compensate you appropriately - either via a replacement or a donation of similar technology." Typhoon beams, and moves quickly to help. "I'm pretty strong!" she assures Wheeljack. Wheeljack chuckles over at Jetfire, "Don't worry bud. I already talked to the guy that's currently highest up." he sighs as his optics dim a bit, "The real lad in charge was killed in the bombardment. Shame. True shame. But this guy, he's an old buddy of mine. We trade tech tips when we find em. I got a full set of engine parts and cores ready to be shipped to them once Snarky can inventory the lab and get them together." he nods at Typhoon, "All right. Together now. And careful lass. We gotta make sure it lines up on the struts perfect now. On 3...1...2...3...lift!" Typhoon lifts on cue, used to doing post-disaster repair, although she looks a little more pleased at doing so with her 'daddy' Wheeljack. Jetfire helps in with the lifting, taxing his own circuits. "How...many...more fatalities?" Wheeljack sets the thing in place. "All right you two, hold it there...hold it there. Good...good..." he takes out a hydro spanner and bolts the 12 bolts in place. "Not done just yet..." totally in his element, none of the roughness or crassness comes through. He welds 4 struts in place, "All right kids, good work. You can let go. Just a bit more work...." he starts wiring things together and protecting the wires with super insulated sheaths as he sighs, "Looks Jets, you sure you wanna know? It ain't pretty pal. It ain't pretty at all. And I'm not proud of it. It's our fault. That bastard Starscream...thorough as ever. Came in...immediately air striked the defenses. Took em out flat before we even got here. They didn't stand a chance. Then...." he shakes his head, "We failed." Jetfire looks at Wheeljack and frowns. "I'm not looking for false assurances, we should know the fatalities." Typhoon frowns, knowing she was little help in the fighting. Jetfire lets go and shakes his fingers, some of the edges digging into his exo-skin. Typhoon takes a step back once she's no longer immediately needed, her tan shoulders slumping. Wheeljack sighs as he finishes up the work and closes the panel. He reaches to a remote at his side and says "Here goes nothin. Come on sweetheart. Give daddy a sign..." the engine sputters and then fires to life. It's brighter and way hotter than before but for once not dangerously so. Wheeljack nods, "That's my girl. Now you owe me dinner sweetheart." The engines slow down and stop. He looks down, "All right kid. Thanks, Typhoon. Good work." he looks over to Jetfire. "You asked for it. This facility houses over 240 Blackrock employees. It don't look like it could...but it does. Heavy lower levels. Most were out on the surface during the bombardment. It was the middle of their work day. DAMMIT!" he shakes his head, "19 dead. 63 wounded, 22 critically. It could have been worse though. Much worse. 3 hours earlier? All but the workers wives and kids would have been out here. Typhoon looks pleased for the moment at the praise, but it's immediately dampened as Wheeljack goes into the casualty list from last night. Jetfire sighs heavily. He clinches his fist. "Starscream... While I believe revenge is an act that is self-defeating, I have a strong urge to make him pay for this act of cowardice." Wheeljack shakes his head, "Don't. He had us all fooled. Hell, Jets. I watched the videos. I deliberated the evidence. Damn thing is? I believed him. I thought he was telling the truth!" Jackie growls, "Truth is, he may have been. Who knows? But once he got what he wanted...back to business as usual. He's a sycophant. An unusually smart and guileful sycophant. But he still is one. Bastard could have been lying or been telling the truth. Once "Daddy" came back...he immediately fell in line. I sat there and watched the son of a cyberworm do NOTHING as Megatron fought Galvatron. NOTHING. Because "Daddy" told him not to. You know what that tells me? Sycophant. If Prime does something stupid, you or I will call him on it. He expects us to. Not Screamer. And if he's back to being Meggies little puppy? You can bet this is just the first of many massacres. Mechs a monster. But revenge ain't our way. We fight to defend. Not for personal vendettas. " Jetfire nods and says curtly "Yes...as a science officer, I know revenge is not our way. And it is a self-defeating practice anyway." He adds "But I refuse to accept this as a first step in many 'other' massacres." He adds "I know we can't stop them all, but we should be able to tell the humans we can do more than what we've been doing." Wheeljack looks over at Typhoon, "Good work Lass. Real good work." he pats her on the shoulder as he starts scanning the shuttle, "Yeah. You're right. I ain't arguin that. I'm just saying we've been fighting Megatron and Screamface longer than most Deceticreeps. They've been there since near the beginning. We know em, right?" Typhoon nods, and goes silent, returning to work on the oil platform.